


Stuffy Distraction.

by EvelynParker



Category: SMILF
Genre: F/M, HOW ARE THERE NO SMILF FICS ON HERE?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Summary: A quick little SMILF oneshot. Speaking of...HOW are there NOT more SMILF fics?!
Relationships: Jesse/OFC
Kudos: 1





	Stuffy Distraction.

“I know they’re just stuffed animals, but doesn’t it feel weird? It’s like they’re watching us.” The warm voice of your current bedmate murmurs against your foot, making you squirm at the hot breath between your toes. You groan, blinking open your eyes to find him mid-staring contest with one of the stuffies sat on your dresser, “Jesus Tap-dancing Christ, Bird-brain really scared you with the foot under the blanket thing, didn’t she?" Jesse shudders at the memory of the event, “There was a child right next to us...who does shit like that?”

Instead of answering with the obvious reply of ‘Bridget freakin’ Bird does,’ you sigh, leaning up on one elbow to kiss Jesse, humming once you feel him start to melt into your hold, “Want me to put them away for now?” He winces at your soothing tone, giving a sheepish grin before nodding, swapping places with you so he can watch you set the stuffed animals away in the closet, “Sorry about this...I was really hoping to have some fun with you tonight.” You glance up at him, smiling softly as you notice where his gaze is directed, “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, I had a shit ton of fun tonight!”

At Jesse’s unsure frown, you sigh, closing the closet door before returning to the bed, sitting across from him, “Did you have fun eating takeout with me?” Jesse perks up at the reminder of how the night had started out, “Well, yeah, of course I did! I’m honestly jealous of how close you are to such good Chinese food!” You laugh at that, rolling your eyes as you press on in your endeavor to distract the man in front of you, “Okay...did you enjoy the movie we watched on my cramped little futon?”

Again, he answers in the positive, “Oh, totally! I’m not usually ones for horror movies, but I can definitely see the appeal of jumpscaring someone into your arms!” You snort, giving him a look, “You were hiding in my arms the entire movie.” His face turns the most adorable shade of pink at your teasing, “Yeah, well...my point still stands, since it lead us under the covers!”

You laugh again, leaning your head on his chest as you curl up in his arms, “Yeah, I guess it does, huh?” The feeling of your breath ghosting over his chest hair gives Jesse a start as he realizes, “Holy shit, you’re really good at distracting me.” You smirk wolfishly up at your bedmate, nuzzling into his neck as you purr, “Oh Jesse...just wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever SMILF fic and it’s super self-indulgent...lol hopefully you enjoyed, I’m still a bit new to Alex’s tv characters, but I absolutely adore how sweet and caring the Jesse was!


End file.
